Generally, normal shoelaces are used in most shoes as a means of loosening, tying and fixing the shoes on the feet. However, the shoes with shoelaces have many problems in wearing. For example, when the shoelaces are loosened while moving, they have to be retied, resulting in inconvenience and waste of time. In addition, there is also potential danger of wearing shoes with normal shoelaces. For example, when the shoelaces are accidentally loosened, other people may trip over it, or the shoelaces may be involved in the gap of an escalator, a bicycle chain or a motorcycle pin, which may cause accidents.
When wearing shoe types having normal shoelaces, the degree of looseness and tightness of normal shoelaces is not easy to control. It takes a longer time to adjust, and it is easy to produce the situation of too tight or too loose, thereby causing the discomfort of the user during wearing. There are even doubts about occurring dangers. And when the normal shoelaces are loosened, it is necessary to loosen part of the shoelaces that are penetrated through each shoelace hole so as to allow the user to wear or take off the shoes, in which it often causes time loss and is extremely inconvenient to the user.
Therefore, how to develop a pneumatic elastic band that can solve the drawbacks in prior arts, be rapidly tightened with safety and convenience and can stably cover and fix the feet, is substantially the urgent problem that is needed to be solved right now.